Amour pour du sang, seulement ?
by Blihioma
Summary: Histoire de vampires. Allen est un sang-pur mais refuse catégoriquement de boire du sang. Son frère, Neah, choisit quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Il s'agit de Tyki Mikk, aristocrate vampire. Deux bonus en plus !
1. Amour pour du sang, seulement ?

**Amour pour du sang, seulement ?**

Notre monde est celui de la lumière. Pendant longtemps, les Hommes croyaient à ce qui était inhumains et au monde des ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, seules les légendes en parlent. Lorsqu'on demande à quelqu'un dans la rue, ce qu'il pense des vampires, on obtient souvent comme réponse « C'est bon pour faire peur ! » ou alors « Vous vous moquez de moi ? Bien sûr que ça n'existe pas ! ». Et pourtant... Les vampires existent bels et biens. Ils ressemblent à monsieur/madame tout le monde, mais ils sont aussi des personnes importants : des mannequins, des acteurs, des patrons d'entreprises, des stars, etc.

Dans la plus grande famille de vampire, la dernière famille de sang-pur, un nouvel enfant vient de naitre. Mais il ne ressemble à aucun de ses frères et sœurs. Ses cheveux sont blancs comme la neige et ses yeux argentés sont d'une douceur sans pareil. Et malgré son apparence plus que spéciale, il porte sur son torse la marque de son sang-pur. Sa mère l'aime plus que tout au monde, car même s'il a des canines tranchantes, elle ressent déjà en lui tout la douceur et la gentillesse dont sont capables les humains.

Les années passèrent et cette impression d'humanité dans ce petit vampire se vérifia au cours de ses actions. Mais à cause de cela, il était mis de côté par sa famille et par les autres vampires, étant considéré comme une anomalie de la nature. Son père avait pourtant encore un petit espoir pour son jeune fils : à l'âge adulte, un vampire de sang-pur doit tuer et vider de son sang un autre vampire, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ainsi, le plus jeune de la famille deviendrait un véritable sang-pur et révèlerait son vrai "lui". Mais ce dernier espoir s'envola en poussières lorsque le concerné refusa catégoriquement de boire, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, de n'importe quel être vivant.

La dernière personne qui resta près de lui fut son frère ainé d'un an de plus, Neah. Allen lui confiait ses problèmes et ses ennuis. Ainsi que les sentiments qui explosaient dans son cœur, lorsqu'il regardait une certaine personne. Neah était loin d'être aveugle et se doutait bien que cette "certaine personne" n'était nulle autre que le séduisant, et juste un peu dragueur, Tyki Mikk, dernier fils de la famille Mikk.

Et lorsque son jeune frère se retrouva cloué au lit, à cause de sa faiblesse par manque de sang, Neah dut choisir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. De toute façon, s'il continuait à ne pas se nourrir, Allen ne tiendrait pas plus de six mois. Il choisit donc de lui faire plaisir et fit demander l'aristocrate, Tyki Mikk. Au début, ce dernier refusa, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le choix en apprenant que cet ordre venait d'un sang-pur, mieux classé que lui dans l'échelle de l'espèce...

Tyki, valises sous le bras, suivit une servante jusqu'à la chambre de son nouveau "maitre". Il entra dans la pièce et trouva dans le lit, une petite créature blanche comme la neige, avec la peau sur les os. La femme réveilla le jeune homme qui portait le nom d' « Allen ». Le blandin se redressa, se tourna vers Tyki et lui sourit, prenant un peu de rose aux joues.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Allen Walker. »

« Je suis Tyki Mikk. »

Allen savait bien qui il était. Soudain, quelqu'un entra et se dirigea vers le sang-pur, ignorant Tyki comme s'il n'existait pas.

« Alors Allen, tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, merci de t'inquiéter Neah. »

« C'est normal, tu es mon petit frère préféré. Désolé, mais j'ai du travail, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi. Tyki est là pour le faire à ma place, alors n'hésite pas à le torturer. »

L'insolent sang-pur embrassa le front de son frère et s'en alla, glissant au passage une lettre dans la main du brun. Les deux hommes le regardèrent partir et Allen laissa Tyki aller s'installer. Ce dernier en profita pour ouvrir la lettre et il y trouva des indications sur comment prendre soin du jeune homme. La dernière phrase retint beaucoup plus son attention : « Il lui reste moins d'un an à vivre, donc forcez-vous à sourire et évitez de parler d'avenir. » En gros, il servait d'infirmière à un futur mort.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis l'arrivé de Tyki. La santé d'Allen s'était beaucoup détériorée. Le brun se sentait mal en le voyant ainsi, presque squelettique. Pourtant, le blandinet souriant toujours, comme si de rien n'était.

Une nuit, alors qu'un orage faisait rage dehors, Tyki n'arrêtait pas de soupirer sans cesse. Allen finit son chocolat chaud et lui demanda de sa douce voix :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Messire Tyki ? »

« Hm... Avec ce temps, impossible d'aller chasser aujourd'hui aussi. »

« Cela fait longtemps que vous ne buvez plus de sang ? » S'enquit le jeune homme.

« Ce soir, cela fera une semaine. »

Allen se souvint que pour un vampire normal, ne pas boire de sang était très douloureux.

« J'ai une solution pour vous aider si vous le souhaitez. » Proposa-t-il.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Prenez mon sang. »

« Mais... Cela raccourcira votre espérance de vie... »

« Je suis encore en vie parce que mon corps n'est pas encore mort. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir vivre plus longtemps. »

Sur ces mots, Allen incita Tyki à approcher. Celui-ci hésita, mais lorsque le blandin déboutonna sa chemise et abaissa le col, dénudant ainsi son cou, le vampire abandonna sa raison pour venir contre sa proie volontaire. Allen frémit en sentant la peau chaude de celui qu'il aimait et pencha la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Tyki déploya ses canines tranchantes et les enfonça dans la chair pâle jusqu'à l'artère principale. Allen gémit. Il ne ressentait pas de douleur, mais du plaisir. Le plaisir de sentir contre lui Tyki, le plaisir de l'aider, le plaisir de finalement servir à quelque chose et le plaisir que lui procurait cette action pourtant mortelle. Sa main plongea lentement dans ses cheveux ondulés, bruns et soyeux du vampire. Il sentait son corps le brûler à l'endroit où leurs peaux se touchaient, une agréable brûlure.

Tyki se régalait de ce sang. Un sang tellement plus nutritif que celui des bêtes, des humains ou des autres vampires. Elle avait un meilleur goût et une odeur enivrante. Chaque parcelle de son corps en réclamait et ses sensations en étaient multipliées par milles. Sentant qu'il pourrait tuer le blandin s'il continuait, il sortit délicatement ses crocs de sa gorge et lécha la plaie pour en récupérer les dernières gouttes, arrachant par la même occasion un frisson au plus jeune. Allen cachait son visage rouge et haletait doucement tellement son plaisir avait été intense.

« Ça va... ? » Demanda Tyki, inquiet.

Allen rougit un peu plus et murmura un faible « oui », cachant toujours son visage. Tyki descendit du lit que ne quittait plus Allen, et sortit en vitesse. Il avait faillit lui sauter dessus en le voyant ainsi sans défenses... Le vampire devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait le sang-pur mignon. Mais il n'était pas son type, il en était sûr. Surtout que c'était encore un enfant ! Et il ne levait pas la main sur un enfant.

Pourtant, malgré ses belles paroles et ses devises, il n'y arriva pas... Chaque soir, il ne pouvait se retenir et buvait le sang d'Allen qu'il dorme ou non. De plus, étrangement, il trouvait maintenant que le sang de ses proies n'avait plus de goût et ne lui redonnait pas de forces, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se nourrir que du sang du blandinet... Bien sûr, en buvant son sang, Tyki l'affaiblissait et réduisit sa courte vie. Mais Allen n'arrivait pas à le repousser... Tyki était si attirant.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva... A force de ce faire vider de son sang, Allen se retrouva au bord de la mort. La soirée était tombée et Tyki, ne répondant plus de ses actes, vint chercher son repas. Allen avait dormit toute la journée et il dormait encore, plus pâle que la mort elle-même. Le vampire ne le vit pas ou plutôt, ne le remarqua pas, et se pencha sur sa gorge. Il y avait la marque de ses crocs à force de le mordre...

Alors qu'il allait le vider de ses dernières gouttes de sang, Allen se réveilla. Ses yeux étaient rouges sanglants. Il ne laissa pas Tyki l'effleurer de ses canines, qu'il le renversait. Les positions avaient changées : Tyki était en dessous et Allen, à califourchon sur ses hanches, était penché sur sa gorge, la léchant et la mordillant. Malgré lui, le jeune homme en dessous trouvait cette position forte excitante. Surtout que leurs bassins se frottaient au moindre mouvement... Allen planta ses crocs dans les vaisseaux sanguins de son vis-à-vis, pour recueillir le précieux liquide rouge. Tyki sentait ses forces le quitter. Son instinct de vampire reprit alors le dessus et il planta à son tour ses canines dans la gorge du blandin. Lorsqu'ils finirent de réguler mutuellement leur niveau de sang, ils reprirent conscience. Allen était toujours sur le bassin de Tyki, tous les deux vêtus simplement d'un boxer. Et le blandin sentait non seulement sa propre érection, mais aussi celle du brun. Se croyant toujours au bord de la mort, il décida d'en profiter...

Il descendit le boxer du brun et se mit à s'occuper de sa verge, ses canines frôlant son membre. Il le lécha du mieux qu'il put, étant un novice dans ce domaine. Allen le prit ensuite en bouche et commença de rapides vas-et-viens. Au début, Tyki l'incita à aller plus vite en appuyant sur sa tête. Mais juste avant de jouir, il repoussa le blandin, le renversant sur le lit par la même occasion.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça. »

Pour seule réponse, Allen passa ses bras dans son dos et le rapprocha de lui. Tyki n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et le pénétra sans préparation. Le blandin cria et planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Pour lui faire passer la douleur, le brun pompa sa verge et le cri de douleur du plus jeune fut suivit de gémissements et cris de plaisir.

Tyki commença à aller et venir en Allen, calquant sa main sur ses mouvements de bassin. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre ensemble la jouissance. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier le serra contre lui. L'ainé ressentit une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Allen lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Et il s'endormit. Tyki se redressa sur les coudes et regarda son visage endormit. Il ne comprenait plus rien... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Que devait-il lui répondre ? Que ressentait-il pour ce petit être blanc ? Quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard... ?

Il n'en savait strictement rien... Il regarda un moment Allen et partit dans sa chambre. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, se triturant l'esprit pour mettre ses sentiments au clair. Soudain, une tempête colérique entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur le vampire.

« Vous avez profité de sa faiblesse pour abuser de lui ? » S'écria Neah.

« Non ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Mikk, craignant de plus en plus pour sa vie.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ? »

« Mais... »

Tyki chercha une réponse, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je ne sais pas... » Avoua-t-il, penaud.

La gifle qu'il suivit fut la plus douloureuse qu'il n'eut jamais eut.

« Profiter de lui... Et en plus, il ne vous en voudra pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Se risqua Tyki.

« Parce qu'il vous aime, crétin ! »

« Alors... C'était vrai... » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Neah le regarda fixement, comme s'il sondait son âme.

« Et vous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Que ressentez-vous pour mon petit frère ? »

« Je... Je n'en sais rien. Je le trouve mignon et attachant mais, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça de l'amour... »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« ... »

« ... Allez lui dire au revoir, vous rentrez chez vous. »

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais Allen... »

« Est guérit. Maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de vos services. »

« ... »

Tyki quitta la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de partir... Il n'avait pas beaucoup passé de temps avec lui, mis il avait aimé ses sourires, leurs discussions et sa gentillesse. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Allen était debout pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Il prenait un bain de lumière à la fenêtre.

« Allen ? »

Ce dernier se retourna et devint rapidement rouge tomate et bredouilla un petit « bonjour ». Tyki le regarda. Allen était un vampire et pourtant il ressemblait plus à un ange. Contrairement à ses compatriotes, ses émotions fleurissaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne contrôle rien. Tyki s'avança vers lui lentement. Le quitter lui brisait le cœur, s'était encore plus douloureux que la mort elle-même.

« Pour... Pour hier... Je... » Bredouillait Allen.

« Hier soir, j'ai oublié de te répondre. »

« De... Quoi ? »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux. Des larmes de joie se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et il se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Tyki le serra tendrement contre lui.

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime Tyki ! »

« Moi aussi Allen. »

Et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, aussi doux et passionné que leur amour.

**FIN**


	2. Bonus

**Bonus 1 :**

Allen (prend le thé avec Neah)

Neah : dis-moi petit frère...

Allen : oui ?

Neah : pourquoi ces derniers temps, c'est Tyki qui crie ?

Allen : il n'a pas assez d'endurance, donc on a échangé les rôles.

Neah : oh... Et il supporte ?

Allen : sa fierté, ça va. C'est sa libido qui ne tient pas le coup.

Tyki (dans la chambre, n'arrive plus à bouger) : ...

Neah : oh... (sirote tranquillement son thé)

* * *

**Bonus 2 :**

Allen (rentre dans la chambre de son frère, furax)

Neah : quelque chose ne va pas Allen ?

Allen : Tyki est vraiment horrible !

Neah (prend son frère dans ses bras) : raconte-moi tout.

Allen : je ne suis pas à son goût... Il n'arrête pas de siffler les filles qui passent, dès que je l'ai le dos tourné...

Neah : je vois... Il faudrait le dresser.

Allen : je veux bien, mais comment ?

Neah : tu devrais utiliser le DUPJALL, ça marchera très bien.

Allen (lève les yeux vers lui) : le DUPJALL ?

Neah : oui "Du Plaisir Juste A La Limite". En gros, tu lui donne du plaisir et tu arrête juste avant qu'il jouisse.

Allen (pensif) : je vois... Merci grand frère ! (s'en va)

Une semaine plus tard...

Neah (entre dans le salon)

Allen (lit sur le canapé)

Tyki (a la tête sur les genoux de son amant, semble traumatisé)

Allen : bonjour grand frère !

Neah : comment ça se passe alors ?

Allen : c'est parfait. Regarde ! Tyki, donne la patte ! (tends la main)

Tyki (lui donne immédiatement la sienne)

Allen : c'est bien (l'embrasse pour le féliciter) Tu vois ? (tout sourire)

Neah : niquel ! *même si je ne pensais à cette façon de dresser...*


End file.
